Une nouvelle air commence
by Olivier Silveween
Summary: Bonjour a tous ! le premier chapitre de mon histoire ! j'espers que cela va vus plaire et j'attend avec impatience vos review ;  c'est la suite d'harry potter, je posterait tout les deux jours a peu prêt et excuser pour les faute ;
1. Prologue Une rencontre peu attendu

_Une nouvelle air se lève :_

_Une rencontre peut attendu :_

Londres est une grande ville. Une très grande ville. Il est facile de s'y perdre si l'on ne sait pas où l'on va. Mais quand on sait ce que l'on cherche, alors tout devient simple.

Quand il était enfant, Bob rêvait souvent de devenir un super héro, ou un pompier qui sauve des gens… Mais dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le veut.C'est dans une petite rue à l'écart des grands boulevards que vivait Bob. Il s'était fabriqué un abri en taule et en carton. Le sol était jonché d'immondices et de vieilles couvertures moisies étaient roulées en boule dans les coins. Se soir là, Bob s'était payer une bouteille d'un alcool fort pour fêter sa bonne journée et il hurlait a présent une chanson paillarde en émettant de-ci de-là des bruits peu susceptibles d'attirer les passantsTrop occuper à finir sa bouteille entre deux jurons, il n'entendit pas le petit « plop » derrière la poubelle. En revanche, il sursauta franchement, dans un grand bruit de verre entrechoqué, quand une silhouette surgit de l'ombre en titubant et s'effondra sur le sol.

- Holà ! Faut pas faire peur aux gens comme ça ! Ca ne va pas dans votre tête ?

La silhouette, toujours à genoux, tremblait et gémissait tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il fallut deux bonnes minutes à Bob, le cerveau embué par l'alcool, pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Il se redressa difficilement contre le mur et regarda l'apparition. Il s'aperçut que s'était une se redressa, sans cesser de pleurer, et Bob put l'observer plus en détail à la lueur faiblarde du était belle, ses cheveux châtain clair lui tombaient comme un voile devant les yeux, de grands yeux bleu pénétrant. Elle le regarda et Bob crut un instant y lire tout le désespoir du monde. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes d'elle et lui saisie l'épaule.

- Ca va pas ma p'tite dame ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle et elle essaya vainement de se lever.

- Non… non… je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas !

Bob, déconcerté, essaya de la calmer.

- Euh… Si vous ne voulez pas, il ne faut pas le faire…

Sa tentative maladroite pour consoler la jeune femme ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se mit à hoqueter :

- Mais il le faut ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire… Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête…

- Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à votre place, proposa Bob dans l'espoir de la calmer.

La jeune femme s'agrippa soudain au T-shirt sale et délaver de Bob et leva la tête vers lui. Son visage ravagé par les lames semblait défiguré.

- Je ne peux pas ! Il n'écoutera que moi ! Mais… je ne veux pas finir là bas… Que deviendrait mon bébé ? Qui s'occuperait de mon fils ?

Bob ne comprenait plus rien. Finir où ? Ecouter quoi ? Quel fils ?

- Euh… il y a s'en doute quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de lui pendant que vous êtes là bas non ? Son père par exemple… non non ! D'accord pas son père !

A la mention du père de l'enfant, la femme avait de nouveau redoublée de pleur. Bob lui tapota maladroitement le dos et tenta de se relever.

- Allons, il ne faut pas se laisser aller comme ça… Ca va aller ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Non.

- Pardon ?

La femme avait parlé fermement pour la première fois et Bob fut décontenancé.

- Non. Ca n'ira pas. Ca n'ira plus jamais. Mais il faut que je l'accepte.

Elle parvint enfin à se relever et essuya d'un rêver de manche toute trace de larme sur son visage. Son regard flamboyait a présent d'une froide détermination.

- Je vais le faire. Je finirais à Azkaban mais au moins, je suis prévenue. Mon fils vas me détester, comme tout le monde sans doute… il ira certainement chez son oncle… oui, c'est le mieux.

Bob la regarda d'un air égaré. L'alcool n'aidant pas, il répéta bêtement :

- Azkaban ?

La jeune femme le regarda comme si s'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Enfin, elle sourit faiblement et s'accroupie près de lui.

- Vous êtes Moldu ? Oui sans doute puisque vous ne connaissez pas Azkaban… Vous avez bien de la chance…

- Moldu ? Mince je ne comprend plus rien… je vais avoir une de ces gueules de bois demain…

- Je peux arranger ça. Je n'y risque rien de toute façon…

Bob la regarda de nouveau et parvint à son tour à se lever. Il vacilla quelque peut sur ses jambe et tenta de rendre sa voix ferme.

- Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas vous occuper de votre fils ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Je vous préviens, nous sommes à deux pas d'un commissariat de police. Si vous vous apprêtez a faire quelque chose de mal je… je vais aller prévenir les flics…

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de le regarder d'un air égaré.

- Commissariat ? Police ? C'est quoi ? Enfin bon bref… je n'ai pas le temps de rester avec vous, je… je doit faire mon travail…

Elle inspira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage et pointa une fine tige de bois vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pus faire un geste, elle parla :

- Je suis désolé mais c'est pour votre bien… _Oubliette_ ! A oui, et pour votre gueule de bois… _Purgeo_ !

Quand Bob se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut agréablement surpris de ne souffrir d'aucun mot de tête. Par contre, il ne se souvenais absolument pas de sa soirée de la veille et en conclu donc qu'il avait trop bu et que s'était un simple coup de chance si il n'en gardait aucune se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la grande rue pour commencer sa journée. Mais a peine fut il arrivé au coin qu'il fut bousculer par une nuée de reporter et de photographe. Maugréant contre tout ces malpolie il demanda tout de même a l'un d'entre eux ce qu'il se passait.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Le plus ignoble crime des cinq dernières années ! Une jeune femme à assassiner son mari a coup de couteau devant son fils de cinq ans ! Le gamin sera traumatisé a vie c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Le photographe avait l'air aux anges devant le magnifique fait divers qu'il pourrait tirer de cette histoire.

- Je vois déjà les gros titres ! « _Joanna Brown : psychopathe ou victime ? _» ou bien alors « _Albus Potter avait-il une raison de se faire assassiner ? _».

Dégouté par ce comportement, Bob haussant les épaules d'un air maussade et se mit en route pour son petit déjeuné. Il passa sans les regarder devant les photos déjà placardées sur les murs d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et des grands yeux bleus. Elle se tenait à côté de son mari, un homme bien bâti, les cheveux noirs en batailles, des lunettes rondes devant ses beaux yeux verts. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux roux en pétard et de magnifiques yeux bleus. La photo portait en légende : « _Joanna Brown, Albus Potter et leur fils, Daniel Potter. _»


	2. Chap 1 : Un enterrement

Un enterrement :

Il faisait gris ce jour là. On s'attendait à de la pluie dans l'après midi mais jusque là le ciel avait été clément. C'était le genre de journée ou l'on a envie de rester chez sois. Le genre de journée où l'on a envie de ne rien faire, et surtout pas un enterrement. Pourtant, il y avait du monde dans le petit cimetière. Beaucoup d'adultes et quelques enfants. Maxime était assis dans l'herbe et n'osait pas s'approcher des autres, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regardait sa mère qui sanglotait en serrant fort une jeune femme rousse contre elle. A ses côtés, Hugo, l'oncle de Maxime, parlait tout bas à un homme en lui tenant fermement l'épaule. Il y avait d'autres personnes que Maxime n'avait jamais vues.

Le jeune garçon s'ennuyait. Il ne connaissait personne donc personne ne lui parlait. Il se leva et se promena parmi les gens. Beaucoup pleuraient. Il aperçut un couple de vieillard qui semblait plus affecter que les autres. Bientôt, Maxime aperçut ses grands-parents. Il couru vers eux en criant de joie.

**- Coucou Papi ! Coucou Mamie !**

Son grand-père le pris dans ses bras et lui faisant signe de se taire. Lui aussi avait l'air triste. Il s'approcha du couple qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et serra la vieille femme dans ses bras.

**- Je suis désolé Ginny… et Harry… je…**

**- S'il te plait Ron… ne dit rien…**

Le vieil homme regardait le grand-père de Maxime les yeux dur et sec. Maxime aperçut sa grand-mère qui serrait à son tour la vieille dame dans ses bras. Soudain, par dessus l'épaule de son grand-père, Maxime aperçut un petit garçon de son âge. Il se tortilla pour descendre et s'approcha de lui. Il avait les cheveux carotte et de grands yeux bleus. Il se tenait debout, sans rien dire, sans regarder personne, les yeux dans le vague. Maxime s'approcha de lui.

**- Bonjour… Comment tu t'appelles ?**

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Maxime de ses grands yeux sans expression. Maxime le trouva bizarre et s'éloigna. À cet instant, la mère de Maxime le pris dans ses bras et se rapprocha de son oncle.

L'oncle Hugo la pris par l'épaule et tout deux s'approchèrent d'un grand trou, creusé dans le sol. Au fond, un cercueil reposait. Le vieil homme que Maxime avait vu avant s'avança. Il portait l'étrange petit garçon dans ses bras.

**- Qu'un enfant enterre ses parents, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais que des parents enterre leur enfant, c'est contre nature. Tu aurais dus le savoir Albus…**

Sa voie se brisa et il lui fallut un peu de temps pour pouvoir reprendre. Derrière lui, plusieurs personnes se mirent à pleurer. Mais le garçon dans ses bras resta de marbre.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. James s'occupera de Daniel. Il ne manquera de rien. Quand a Joanna…**

Une expression sauvage passa sur son visage. Maxime vit aussi plusieurs grimaces de haine dans la foule.

**- Elle à été envoyer a Azkaban et elle y restera.**

C'est seulement à cet instant que le garçon roux se mit à pleurer. L'homme à qui l'oncle Hugo avait parlé s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras. Il regarda la tombe à son tour et dut faire un effort considérable pour rester sur ses jambes. Il parla à son tour.

**- Albus… Ton fils est entre de bonnes mains ne te fait pas de soucis.**

Le garçon sanglotait sur son épaule. Maxime regarda sa mère et fut un peu surpris de voir des larmes couler sur son visage.

**- Maman… Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**

L'oncle Hugo passa sa main dans les cheveux de Maxime. Il ne pleurait pas mais avait les yeux humides.

**- On enterre notre cousin… Sa voie se serra. Le petit garçon que tu voix là bas s'appelle Daniel. C'est un cousin éloigner à toi. Vous avez le même âge.**

**- Pourquoi vous l'enterrez ?**

**- Ça suffit Hugo, coupa la mère de Maxime. Il est trop jeune pour ça.**

L'oncle Hugo observa sa sœur en silence, hocha la tête et lui pris l'épaule. Le petit garçon roux continuait de sangloter sur l'épaule de l'homme. A présent, chacune des personnes présentes s'avançaient tour à tour pour dire un mot devant le cercueil. Quand ce fut le tour de sa mère, Maxime s'avança à ses côtés. Mais sa mère ne semblait pas être capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de regarder la tombe et se remit à pleurer.

Maxime en avait assez. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là et il ne se passait rien. Chacun avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire puis on avait enterré le cercueil et la jeune femme rousse que Maxime avait aperçut, de toute évidence la sœur du mort, avait gravé dans la pierre quelques phrases. A présent, ils étaient tous là, à ne rien faire, à part se consoler les uns les autres. Maxime s'approcha de sa mère et lui tira la manche.

**- Maman… Quand est ce qu'on rentre ?**

Sa mère le regarda avec une étrange expression. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère. L'oncle Hugo s'approcha et pris Maxime dans ses bras.

**- Si tu veux Rose, je le ramène à la maison. Tu peux rester là avec Lily et James. Ça ne me dérange pas, je n'aime pas beaucoup être ici…**

**- Tu ferais ça Hugo ? Tu est sur ? D'accord… Merci…**

S'en suivie ensuite une longue série d'embrassades entre l'oncle Hugo et la totalité des gens présents. Enfin, ils prirent tout deux le chemin du retour. Maxime ne cessait de penser à Daniel.

**- Oncle Hugo ? Elle est où la maman de Daniel ?**

L'oncle Hugo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda d'abord son neveu en silence puis il sourit méchamment et grinça :

**- Là où elle mérite d'être. Et je t'assure qu'elle n'en sortira pas tout de suite, je peux te le promettre.**

Maxime ne comprenait pas mais il ne dit rien. Où qu'elle fut, il n'avait plus envie de voir l'étrange expression qu'avait prit le visage de son oncle et de sa mère quand ils avaient parlés d'elle. Donc il se tue et marcha en silence. Mais le petit garçon roux restait bien présent dans ses pensés. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait le revoir 6 ans plus tard sur le quai d'une gare devant une locomotive rouge vif.


End file.
